The Longinean Order
Formed in Universe-37, the Holy Order of Knights of the Martyr St. Longinus took part in the 13th and the 14th Crusades before being slung into the universe of NationStates. Category: The American Privateer Category: The Longinean Order Leadership Grand Master and Father of the Church Though originally in charge of just the order, following the Plague that decimated the TAP'ians and did even worse to the Longineans, The Grandmaster folded the Order into The American Privateer. Following this, the Roman Catholic Church of The American Privateer voted in a General Election to name him the Father of the Church in The American Privateer. Thus, the Grand Master has been declared the Pope, and the leader of the faith. Titles *Bishop of Port San Lucas *Vicar of Longinus *Vicar of Peter *Patriarch of The American Privateer *Holy Father of the Church in The American Privateer *Supreme Order of Christ *Order of the Golden Spur *Knight Grand Cross of the First Class of the Order of Saint Gregory the Great Regalia *'Silver Helm': A Silver Corinthian Helmet, the Silver Helm bears a Golden Lion's Face upon the front, with twelve triangles of gold rising from the crown of the helmet. *'Pastoral Staff': A simple ashen Shepherd's Crux, the Pastoral Staff also bears the Five Crossed insignia of the Longinean Order. *'Grand Master's Blade': A simple Claymore worn on the back, the hand guard is proportioned so that the blade will form a cross as it hangs on the back of the Grandmaster *'Vicar's Breastplate': A Silver Breastplate, the Vicar's Breastplate bears the Twelve Stones of the Twelve Tribes in a pair of concentric circles around a Golden Cross. Two Lions in Gold stand Rampant beside it. *'Ring of the Temples': A ring bearing the Temple of Solomon, the Ring of the Temples bears the name of the ruling Grandmaster in Latin, and is used to seal official documents. This ring is destroyed upon the death of the Grand Master. Seneschal The Military Commander of the Knights, the Seneschal leads from the front, the black and white Beausaunt Banner flying in his hand. Titles *Supreme Commander of the Army of Christ *Vicar of Hugh de Paynes *God's Commander on Earth Regalia Composed entirely of Titanium, the Regalia of the Seneschal is a simple Suit of Half-Plate Armor. This is worn during all situations that require non-military attire. Organization Clergy Trained in Martial Warfare, the Clergy are primarily concerned with the Flock and making sure that the parishioners are spiritually taken care of. Should war break out, most of the Christian Chaplains in the Military shall be supplied from these ranks. Knights of the Cloth The Knights of the Cloth are the warrior Priest-Knights that make up the former backbone of the Longineans. Knights of the Cloth ride various motorcycles and wield lances and swords and assault rifles and form the military core of the Knights. Air Knights Knights trained in the art of Flying, the Air Knights fly fast, highly modified air craft. They have developed a new doctrine called the aerial charge, where the Air Knights dive down on unsuspecting enemies with missiles locked and firing. Sea Guard Manning the Order's Corvettes and Patrol Craft, the Sea Guard assists the Navy and Coast guard in special situations. Section 3 Section 3 is the most mysterious of the branches of the organization. Tasked with protecting the citizens of The American Privateer from Vampires, Lycanthropes, Zombies, Black Magicians, and other super-natural threats. Known as Street Exorcists, Section 3 Priests work independently of each other, and wear Black Trenchcoats, a Black Shirt and slacks with White Collar, and a CCV Vest. They are instantly recognizable however, by the cars they drive. Rapid Response Force Called in when a member of Section 3 needs backup, the RRF dress like soldiers, though their rounds are tasked with various different Demon-Slayer rounds. Special Investigations Force Called in to scientifically investigate potential miracles, the SIF are always armed due to the possibility of the "Miracle" being Demonic in nature. They will often work in conjunction with a member of Section 3 on major cases or in large cities. Orders, Decorations, and Awards Military Orders Order of Pius IX *Knights of the Grand Ribbon *Commanders with Badge *Commanders *Knights Order of the Golden Spur Order of Saint Gregory the Great *Knight Grand Cross of the Fist Class *Knight Grand Cross of the Second Class *Commander *Knight Order of Saint Sylvester *Knight of the Grand Cross *Knight Commander With Star *Knight Commander *Knight Decorations Cross of Valor Star of Gallantry Star of Courage Distinguished Service Cross Conspicuous Service Cross Nursing Service Cross Distinguished Service Cross Military Cross Distinguished Flying Cross Air Guard Cross Sea Guard Cross Knight's Cross Equipment Body Armor *Vision Concealable Vest: Worn by all Parish Clergy, the Vision Concealable Vest offers good Small Arms Protection. *Interceptor Body Armor: Worn by members of the Special Investigations Force and Rapid Response Force, the Interceptor is used due to it's high protective value needed by members of the SIF and RRF when on Duty *CCV Vest: Worn by members of Section 3 under their Leather Trenchcoats, the CCV provides Ballistics protection against the random bit of actual Firearms fire. Due to the nature of the assignment, Body Armor is of little use to the members of Section 3. Firearms Assault Rifles *Magpul Masada *Robinson Arms XCR *FN SCAR *H&K G-36 Assault Rifle Sniper Rifles *SIG SSG-3000 *Accuracy International L96A1 *Accuracy International AW50F *H&K PSG-1 *H&K MSG90 *SSG550 Shotguns *Benelli M4 Super 90 *M-26 Lightweight Shotgun System Machine Guns *GAU 19-A Vulcan *Chain Gun EX4 Ammunition *Silver-Nitrate Hollow Point Ammunition *UV Radiation "Sun Dog" Bullets *HE Tracer Rounds Melee Weapons Bladed Weapons *30 in Katana *25 in Broadsword *Hatchet *Tomahawk *War Hammer Pole Arms *Lucerne Hammer *Halberd Ground Vehicles *Dodge Charger (Special Investigations Force) *Dodge Magnum (Special Investigations Force) *Ferrari F50 (Rapid Response Force) *Lamborghini Reventon (Section 3) *Cadillac DTS (Church Officials) *Harley-Davidson Sportster (Special Investigations Force) *Suzuki Hayabuse Hypersport Motorcycle (Rapid Response Force) *Tomahawk Motorcycle (Section 3) Air Craft VTOL *V-22 Osprey *Eurocopter AS 532 Cougar *Eurocopter Dauphin *Mi-25 Hind Fixed Wing *Airbus A380 Grand Master's Jet *Cessna 208 Caravan VIP Transport *Boeing Globemasters *Lockheed Orions *AIDC F-CK-18 Ching-Kuo *AMX International AMX *F/A-18E *AV-8B Harrier *Tornado ADV *PBY Catalina Seaplane *Ford Tri-Motor Bushplane Naval Vessels